At present, heating wires and heating wire mounting seats are arranged in electronic cigarette atomizers on the market, but the heating wire mounting seats of these electronic cigarette atomizers are all screw or pole type mounting seats, that is, the heating wires are locked and fixed by screws or poles; and therefore, a screwdriver or a wrench is required to lock the screws and the poles to implement fixation of the heating wires when the heating wires are mounted and dismounted, which may cause higher complexity and time consumption in mounting and dismounting operation, serious influence on assembling efficiency and higher production cost.